Loveless
by KaylaAnonymous
Summary: Max and Fang are fighting again, When are they going to learn to just shut up and smile? What happens when Fang tries reading Max's Diary? Fax.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is a little short, but I hope you like it and I hope you review...Hm, Is that it? Oh, I'll update as soon as possible but until then check out my other stories all for Maximum Ride! And one twilight...**

**Nudge's POV**

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

This has been going on for hours already, Max and Fang are fighting. Again. I can't remember the last time i've heard silence, And that's pretty bad coming from me. I don't know what there arguing about, I lost track. It's something new everyday.

"Nudge, would you please tell Fang that he's being stupid disagreeing with me, when i'm obviously right." Max said standing next to me and crossing her arms.

"No. Nudge, tell her to stop being so ignorant and realize that this time I am right and she is WRONG!" Fang said grabbing my arm and pulling me to stand next to him.

That's when all hell broke loose. After only a few minutes of them tugging me back and forth I thought my arm was going to fall off.

"Stop pulling me!" I exclaimed yanking my arm away. "I am so sick of you two fighting! Just stop for ten seconds and think about it! You two are perfect for eachother! So stop arguing and hug!" With that I stormed off slamming the door.

**Max's POV**

"Nudge is right Fang." I sighed "We shouldn't argue as much as we do." I paused for a moment, he shouldn't have grinned when he grinned I felt the urge to use sarcasm. "So just admit im right and we can stop arguing and live happily ever after!"

"I'd tell you, you're right, But you're wrong. When you're ready to admit i'm right and you're wrong, You know where to find me." He said sliding out of his seat and walking to his room.

**Fang's POV**

I left the room silently feeling Max glaring at me from behind. I hated arguing with her, I just wish for once she would agree with me. But, I could think of at least one good thing out of all the arguing. Max looks extremely hot when she's angry.

I plopped down on the couch with a 'Flump' and grabbed the remote, but almost on cue Angel came running in taking the remote and sitting down on my stomach. I let out a groan and adjusted myself off my wings rolling my eyes when I saw what she was watching.

_Hannah Montana._

"You get the limo out front..." The t.v blew as Angel sang along to it. I sighed, Now I just wish I was back in the kitchen with Max.

_Max._

_She was perfect her wings, voice, and that smile..._

Angel let out a giggle and raced towards the kitchen. My eyes widened as I folled her. That little brat was lurking through my thoughts again, I just knew it.

"Max Max!" Angel yelled as I walked through the door. Max looked over from her book and- Wait, Book? Max doesn't read. I blinked my eyes focusing directly on the book. Then I realized it wasn't a book; It was a diary.

"Max Fang was thinking about you!" Angel said. I -just snapping back into reality- threw my hand around Angel's mouth so she couldn't get into specifics. I could have sworn I saw Max smile, But I didn't know for sure.

**~Later~**

Everyone was asleep but me, it was about one thirty in the I closed my eyes I kept invisioning Max's diary, and all the secrets she put in there. Maybe even about me, Secrets I could use to make her mine. I rolled over on my side, I knew one things for sure, Tomorrow someway, somehow, I was going to read that diary.


	2. Woah, Faxness!

**Hey everyone, I hope like this new chapter. Read on! ~KaylaAnonymous~**

Everyone was asleep but me, it was about one thirty in the I closed my eyes I kept invisioning Max's diary, and all the secrets she put in there. Maybe even about me, Secrets I could use to make her mine. I rolled over on my side, I knew one things for sure, Tomorrow someway, somehow, I was going to read that diary.

"Wakey Wakey" Max said coming in my room trying to shake me awake.

"Mnnarrg," I greeted. Okay, I don't have the greatest vocabulary in the morning but does it really matter? Then something clicked. Max was in my room. She had never come in my room before, why now?

"So, Fangy" She said climbing ontop of me. "What are you planning on doing today?"

I wanted to say "Oh, I'm going to sneek into your room and read your diary." But seeing as how she was so close, I couldn't get out a full sentence.

"I-I..." my words drifted off. She stared at me, waiting. "I'm uh..." I gulped. Everytime Max gets this close I have trouble getting my words out, I hate how she has that much affect on me. It's so hard to act tough and emotionless when she is so...so...Max.

"Sorry if that was to difficult of a question for you" she said sarcastically. Her and I laughed it out. After a little while of awkward silence Max spoke again. "Well, If you have no plans, I thought you and I could hang out, maybe grab dinner or something."

Woah, wait. Did she just ask me out?

"Uh, Like a d-" I stopped myself before the end of the sentence came out. She sighed and got off me letting her annoyance show.

"How much easier can I make this Fang?" she asked throwing her head into her hands. I stared at her in confusion, what is she talking about?

"What do you mean?"

She groaned "Really!" she exclaimed "Nudge told us we were perfect together, I agreed, I argue with you all the time just so we can talk alone, I finally deside to stop waiting for you to make the first move and ask you out and you can't even get out one damn sentence!"

Her jaw dropped and she covered her mouth, obviously she didn't realize that she was practically yelling this at me. Which meant that the whole flock had heard. I was just as shocked as she was I mean, I didn't know Max had it in her.

"I'm gonna go now." She said quickly walking to the door. I smiled. If she wants me to make a move, she's got one. I stood up and followed her into the hallway.

"Wait, hold up a second!" I said grabbing onto her wrist and pulling her so she would turn around. Her face was completely red and she wouldn't look me in the eye.

"Sup?" She said trying to act as Max-like as possible. I gently pushed her up against the wall and kissed her.

Our first kiss wasn't as I dreamt about.

There was no fireworks, no candles, no french singer or canoe, but even without all of that it was really special. When our lips touched I felt an adrenaline rush go through me.

Max's lips were so soft just like her hair. Her eyes were dark brown, like chocolate flowing through a fountain. Okay, that may be the worst description of a girl ever, but it doesn't matter. Right now the only thing that mattered was Max, and me. Me and Max, Max and I. Wow that feels good to say.

Max stepped forward so there was no space between us. Am I dead? because I swear right now I was in heaven. I slid my hands down to Max's hips and she moved hers around my neck deepening the kiss.

"Ew!" Gazzy exclaimed covering his eyes and running into Iggy's room. "Get a room, don't do that in the hallway!" My face flushed but Max didn't even flinch, Nor did she break the kiss. Which I absolutely loved.

"So, about that date..." she said after we broke the kiss. I grinned, yeah today was going to be one of those days when nothing can go wrong right? Well, at least that's what I thought. But everyone knows that nothing ever goes the way that is expected.

**I hope you liked it. R&R?**


End file.
